


Sceptre of Flamel - #45 - Eclipse

by zosimos (trismegistus)



Series: 50 Themes Sceptre of Flamel [21]
Category: Fullmetal Alchemist (Anime 2003)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, M/M, Wingfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-28
Updated: 2010-04-28
Packaged: 2017-10-09 05:18:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/83457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trismegistus/pseuds/zosimos
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt #45 of 50.</p><p>Alternate universe spun off from the end of the original anime (FMA:A).</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sceptre of Flamel - #45 - Eclipse

**#45 - Eclipse**

There were only three of them, but that was more than enough to overwhelm Edward. They couldn't be angels, they couldn't - even in Roy's limited interaction with the beings there was some slight degree of nobility there, even wrapped under centuries of not giving a crap. These were angels gone to pot, angels who didn't care for their order or job. They were, Roy realized with a clench in his stomach, Fallen.

Three of them, surrounding Edward. Angels could recognize their own and despite that Edward wore a mortal form they recognized him for what he was.

He was already bleeding, the spear lodged through his left shoulder. His pure white feathers were splattered with his own blood as he crouched; blood also ran from his mouth. Roy knew that there were weapons that could slay angels, they were few but growing in number. Edward was in danger, real danger -

Roy scrambled for his glove, his last remaining glove. What would fire alchemy do for him now; it would piss these fallen angels off further, and they would kill both of them.

But he had to do SOMETHING.

Edward gripped his shoulder in his automail hand, he was breathing hard but defiant, the haft of his own spear within his grasp. Despite that, he let out a gasp of pain when the main tormentor ripped the spear from his shoulder. "Kokabiel," Edward said, spitting blood to the ground. Pain now was so much worse when it was inflicted; because not only was there the pain of the wound itself but the pain of it attempting to heal rapidly.

"Two Earthborne angels, completely unprotected by heaven," the dark-haired fallen angel said derisively. "They've thrown you to the wolves."

Edward's eyes were changing color, going from their usual gold color to a deeper color, a dark amber that seemed to shine. "We don't need their protection," Edward said. His automail was mangling his shoulder but he didn't care, he couldn't let it go until the muscle knit together anyway lest the weight of his arm actually pull his shoulder completely from its socket.

"Oh yeah?" Kokabiel pointed his spear at Edward's face, scant inches from his right eye. Edward refused to blink or flinch. "What Lineage then, Earthborne?"

"Asks the one who fell from grace," Edward said derisively. "My Lineage is not your business, Fallen." He looked between Kokabiel's two cronies. "You don't even have the wherewithall to be grigori or the balls to become demons. Scum." Edward grinned sharply.

Kokabiel was not incited by Edward's words. "Your Lineage, Earthborne!" He tapped his fingers along the haft of his own spear. "I keep track."

Edward extended his wings to their full width, and suddenly one of Kokabiel's cronies said "...they're pure white."

For the first time the spear wavered. "You're an archangel?"

"Of the Seventh Lineage," Edward said. "Sariel."

The cronies backed up, then. "Bullshit," Kokabiel said. Despite that, he had moved a bit back with the spear.

That was all the opening that Roy needed to put himself between Kokabiel and Edward.

Suddenly, there were feathers between Edward and Kokabiel. Edward blinked in surprise as the gray-and-white mottled wings extended out and blocked him completed from view.

Roy was in a battle crouch. He had scooped up Edward's dropped spear in the Fallen's surprise and held it surely. He wasn't skilled in fighting with the weapon, but he was enough to protect Edward from them. He could at least do that much.

Kokabiel took a larger step back, his eyes on Roy's wings. "Samael," he said. "I didn't realize, I-"

Roy's grip on the spear was white knuckled. "Get out of here," he snarled.

There was a flurry of black feathers and the three fallen angels vanished. Roy didn't relax his stance until he was sure that they were gone, then he dropped the spear from nerveless fingers and turned.

Edward was looking at Roy with an astonished expression on his face. Edward brought his wings in close, and Roy put his arms gently around Edward's shoulders, his own wings mantling up over to wrap around them both. "Armor," Edward said softly, pressing his cheek to the cool metal of Roy's breastplate.

It shone silver in the sunlight. Roy ran his gauntleted fingers through Edward's loose hair, bits stained with his blood. Edward smiled. "I'll be alright, Roy," he whispered. "Just gotta, gotta rest-"

Roy supported Edward as he passed out, then stood up, Edward gathered in his arms. He was so light, now, it was as if he weighed nothing at all. Roy spread his wings without thinking about it. It was time to take Edward someplace safe.


End file.
